


Double-Crossed

by floralcyanide



Series: Shades of Blue [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilturn - Fandom, Turn (TV 2014), Turn - Fandom, Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: American Revolution, Colonial America, Colonial era, Culper Ring, Culper Spy Ring, F/M, Like, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Slavery, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, The slowest, Washington's Spies - Freeform, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcyanide/pseuds/floralcyanide
Summary: Virginia Woodhull had a very ordinary life. It was a secure, loyalist, colonial life. And it was peachy until the war began, her nightmares returned, and she started smuggling secrets. But will these secrets cost her, her life? And how many secrets of her own will she discover? Virginia always knew she was different, but she didn't expect what she'd learn about herself and the New World she lived in.
Relationships: Benjamin Tallmadge/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shades of Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825249
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is to all of my friends I've met over the past year, who have helped me grow as a writer and as a person. I love all of you.

Trying to picture the future is like guessing what the next chapter in a book is about; you don't really know what's next until you flip the pages, and sometimes pages in books have words that make you see things differently or stick with you. Sometimes they change your life. Not knowing what is in the future ahead is scary, but what's truly terrifying is looking back into the past knowing you had no idea what lied before you.


	2. Meet Virginia

*You don't have to imagine Virginia as who I imagine her to be, it's up to you!

The Spotify playlist for Virginia Woodhull is attached, please give it a listen if you want to learn and connect more with her character! Have an inside look at what is to come with the story by the choice of music as well.

**_Name:_** Virginia "Vinny" Elizabeth Woodhull

_**Date of Birth: ***_ January 10, 1758 Siblings: Abraham Woodhull, Thomas Woodhull, *others unknown

**_Born: *_** Unknown Lives: Setauket, Long Island, New York

**_Sign:_** Capricorn

**_Appearance:_** ginger hair, green eyes, freckles, short stature

**_Personality:_** Virginia is shy and quiet unless you know her personally, and if you do, she is loud and outspoken. She is good at keeping secrets and is always honest unless necessary. She will always defend, stick up for, and care about those closest to her no matter what. She is also stubborn and will demand the truth and will fight until she gets what she deserves. Virginia has a very active imagination and has a strong intuition.

**_Interests_** : the color green, writing, reading, learning, animals, gardening, white dresses, the forest, women's rights

_*****_ These details become available later in the story so the major plotline isn't revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virginia Woodhull Character Playlist 


	3. Chapter One - A Dream, A Deal, A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every revolution begins with a spark." - Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)

_**** _

_**T** he sudden feeling of weightlessness jostles me awake and the warm, humid air wraps around me like a sticky blanket. I'm in someone's arms instead of my bed, and it doesn't feel safe. Fear surges up my throat and a cry escapes my lips, and all I want is my big brother to come help me. I scream his name as loudly as I can although I can't recall it, my brain fuzzy. I don't care if I wake others in the infirmary as I belt out a, "Help!"_

_His name leaves me in a shrill cry as I kick the man carrying me as hard as possible. I count ten paces until an ill frame of a boy appears, barely standing in the entryway to the clinic tent as he trembles with fever. It's my brother paralyzed in shock as he watches the man in a cherry red coat take me away towards the boat dock. He struggles to walk as quickly as possible towards us, his body swaying from malaise and exhaustion. He can't do much of anything in his condition- all he can do is muster up my name as he collapses on his knees, my burning screams for help bouncing in his head. I try to wiggle my way out of the man's arms, sobbing for my brother as the giant ship comes closer into view._

_"Brother, no!"_

"Virginia!"

My eyes fly open and I sit up abruptly, shooting forward in my bed and inhaling deeply as I'm met with my older brother, Abraham at my side. My breathing is erratic and my body and shift are soaked in a coat of sweat, my heart about to burst from its cavern in my chest as my hand subconsciously finds his.

"You were screamin', so I came in here to see what was the matter. You were hollerin' someone's name it sounded like," Abe furrows his eyebrows in concern, placing a hand on my shoulder for comfort. I realize I'm squeezing his other hand incredibly tight, so I let it go and brush the loose hair from my face, trying to steady my breathing.

"Just a nightmare is all, Abe," I give a somewhat reassuring smile, knowing it wasn't _just_ a nightmare. This nightmare happens very often, and I don't know why.

"Who were you dreamin' about?" Abe asks, and I get an odd feeling in my stomach, like the boy in my dream was someone I knew and had to protect.

"I don't know," I shrug, sniffing as the winter chill hits my sweaty skin, my arms wrapping around my knees.

Abraham decides not to push further, seeing me begin to shiver, "Do you want me to stay here for the rest of the night?"

Aware of the dampness of the sheets and my body, I turn down the offer as I didn't want him to feel or smell the evidence of my nightmare, "I'm alright, not tonight." I press my lips together in a grateful manner as I sink back down to a laying position. The weight of my brother's body lifts from the bed with a barely audible, "Alright."

He softly pads his feet on the cold hardwood toward the door and shuts it quietly behind him. I lay awake until morning, a sheen layer of sweat blanketing me all night and the remnants of the dream keeping me company.

It's nice having Mary, Thomas, and Abraham home for harvest as it makes the Whitehall house less lonely and cold. The liveliness of a toddler waddling around and Mary's bright smile made it warmer somehow and having my brother around made me feel at peace; even if I wake up every night from dreams that scare me to death. I'm still curled in a ball in my musty quilt long after the sun rises, unmoving until Aberdeen knocks on my door and enters promptly.

"Oh sweetheart, bad dreams 'gain?" she frowns at my state, motioning for me to get out of bed.

I stay silent as I stand in the middle of the room shivering violently, arms around myself as Aberdeen strips the sheets and quilt from my bed.

"Lemme make you a warm bath an' I'll wash these up for ya, okay?" she smiles sweetly at me, her hand on my shoulder as she guides me down the hall to the washing room.

My mouth remains closed as I stand in the doorway, Aberdeen retrieving the filling bucket, my brain still foggy from sleep, or lack thereof. I barely move out of the way in time before she makes her way towards the hall.

"Are you alright?" she frowns, resting the back of her hand on my forehead to match my possible fever to my odd behavior.

I nod, revealing a small smile much to Aberdeen's relief. With that, she walks down the stairs and I'm alone in the room. I needed to get out of this haziness before going downstairs to greet everyone or they'd think I were ill like Aberdeen.

I wash up quickly, scrubbing the grime off my skin and rinsing my hair before dressing for the day. Feeling better after being clean, I bound down the stairs to the living room where Abraham sits on the floor by the fireplace, toddling with Sprout. A smile brightens my face as Thomas spots me from where he's being held up by Abe, a smile mirroring his own little face.

"Sprout! Come here, you!" I coo as I walk up to him, a toothless grin and giggle emitting the blonde boy.

"Good mornin'," Abe says, getting up from the floor and standing in front of me with his hands on his hips like always, "Did you sleep any better?"

"No, but I'll say 'yes' if that makes you feel any better," I joke, bouncing Thomas on my hip as Abe rolls his eyes.

"You know if you need anything from me, I'm here for you, Vin."

I look directly into his eyes and sigh in defeat, nodding my head. Before I can say anything, Abe looks around briefly before leaning closer into me.

"I'm headin' to town to Selah's in an hour if you want to go see Anna. Have some business to take care of," Abe says, and I look at him weirdly. What kind of business? Before I can even ask, Abe eyes me as if to tell me, _don't ask_.

"That'd be great, yeah." I smile instead, a little excited to see Anna. We were best friends growing up but drifted apart when the war began, as our families didn't see eye to eye.

Abe nods curtly and pulls Thomas from my arms, "Time for a little nap, Sprout."

I watch the two ascend up the stairs silently before wandering outside to see what Mary was up to. Maybe she knew what the situation with Selah was all about?

"Mary!" I call out, my hand shielding my eyes from the sun as I spot her in the yard speaking to a yard worker.

"Oh hello, Virginia. Is everything okay? You slept quite a while this morning," Mary frowns, lifting her skirts and walking towards where I stand.

"Yes, just didn't sleep well I'm afraid. Is everything okay with Abraham? He seems a little off today."

Mary's face falls briefly, "The crop isn't fairing well, and I suggested we come here to speak with your father about it."

My brows raise in concern, "Really? Is it maggots? I've heard they're a problem for everyone this year."

Sighing with a small nod, Mary steps closer to me and whispers, "Abe said he was taking care of it. So, don't mention anything to your father yet."

Before I can respond, the back door creaks open to reveal Abe with his beanie cap on, his head peeking out from inside the house, "Alright, Vinny, it's time to head out."

I turn back to Mary who is staring at me, and her eyes beg my silence.

\---

The ride into town was quiet, with the exception of the birds and the horseshoes clicking on the dirt road. Abe picked up a few soldiers on the way in and I tried not to let their wandering eyes sting me. I breathe a little easier once the red coats vacate the boot, and Abe and I tie up the horses. Everyone is trading their wares from the past season, and Abe is empty-handed. It worries me a little, but Abe always comes up with a solution to his troubles.

The moment we walk into the tavern, the smell of ale and stale sweat and dirt fills my nose, and the mix of loud cheering and shouting deafens me. I stand to the side as Abe approaches Selah, but keep an ear out for what they could be saying.

"I thought you didn't like my tavern," Selah begins snarkily, cleaning out some glasses and glaring up at Abe.

Abe pulls a small pouch from his coat, dropping it onto the table before Selah.

"I said I would repay my debt, this is only half of what I owe."

"Loopers or maggots?" Selah mumbles angrily after a moment, and I try to keep from butting into the conversation. So that's why he was stressed.

Before I could listen in more, Anna makes her way down the stairs and towards us.

"Abraham, Virginia? To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"They were just discussing maggots," I clear my throat as I walk next to Abe, who shuffles uncomfortably next to me.

"Maggots? I've heard they've been dethroned as Setauket's reigning pests," Anna quips, eyeing the British soldiers seated across the room.

I scoff and Abe lightly elbows me, "Well, we were about to be heading out, so."

"Now wait a minute," Anna says softly, grabbing Abe's shoulder and stopping us before we begin to leave, "We hardly see you all anymore. How is everyone?"

Abe glances at me and then the floor, shuffling around, "They're doing well, we should really go-"

"You two should come for dinner, at our house. The four of you," Anna suggests, and Selah says her name under his breath in a disapproving tone.

Abe mentions it wouldn't feel right as he owed Selah a debt and would feel ashamed to let Anna cook for us while in hot water. A part of me knew he was right, and another part of me selfishly wanted things to feel normal again despite the war and to spend time with my old best friend.

"I didn't know about this-" Anna starts, but is interrupted by the taverners in the next room beginning to yell.

" _Bloody news! Bloody news! Where are the rebels now?_ "

Everyone in the tavern stops to listen to the ramblings of the drunkard as he climbs onto the table. He reads off the newspaper, and Abe and I watch uneasily while the Strong's begin to visibly tense. My stomach turns at the part about Mrs. Washington, and how disrespectful it was. It gets worse when a joke about General Washington is read aloud, and Selah tosses his washcloth down on the table, "Go upstairs," he says to Anna and me before hastily walking towards the drunkard and his redcoat friends. Of course, we don't and instead stand and watch as he walks toward the group.

"Get out Robeson," Selah rolls his eyes, standing in the doorway.

The dingy man then insults Selah and his views, which only makes him angrier than the moment before.

"You offended my wife and her friend, now, leave!" He sneers at Robeson.

Abe slowly backs away towards the entrance, moving Anna and me with him before something happens and we need to run.

"Drunk," Selah snarls.

"Whig," Robeson retorts and then shoves Selah, who in response shoves him back, causing his drink to splash onto the soldier behind him. Silence covers the tavern like a thick blanket.

Anna steps forward once the Captain stands up from his seat, about to assault Selah when he is accidentally pushed into the table, his hand slices open.

Someone asks, baffled, "Did he just hit Captain Joyce?"

The alleged Captain Joyce then plunges Selah into the floor, drawing his sword.

I look at Abe, panic on my face at the scene unfolding before us. He eyes the knife on the table for a moment before snatching up the cloth parallel to it and quickly walking over to the Captain.

Abe offers to clean up his hand and tries to take off his coat for him, only for it to rip quite loudly.

A tall, wide-eyed man places a shotgun flush against my brother's neck, his voice is soft, unlike his demeanor, "Release the captain, please."

I can hear my heart roaring my ears, but I try to contain my heavy breathing, as not to draw attention. Joyce kicks Abe hard in his groin, sending him into the floor as Joyce plows his foot into his stomach.

I jolt forward to stop him, but Anna pulls me by my wrist as the rest of the soldiers join in on kicking the hell out of my brother. The large-eyed man stares at Anna and me from across the room as Abe cries out pitifully. His eyes bore into mine as if to dare me to do something next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! welcome to chapter one and welcome to this story (: the first chapter is a little dusty but all first chapters usually are. I've been working on this story and the characters for going on 9 months now, so I hope you all enjoy and love it as much as I do. I'm going to start chapter two soon and will get it out if the demand for it is high. so, if you enjoyed this chapter and want more, please let me know in the comments and leave a kudos, and maybe add double-crossed to your bookmarks? (: have a good day/ night. this story was originally posted on Wattpad, feel free to add it to your library there as well! -ana x


	4. Chapter Two - A Familiarity in a Felony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can jail a revolutionary but you can't jail the revolution." - Huey Newton

****

**T** he fireplace crackling and pattering of rain cuts through the ringing silence of the house. I'm seated on the settee in my nightclothes, anxiously waiting for Abe to return, hopefully alive. The sound of the back door creaking open alerts me, and I slowly put down the book I was reading. My head snaps up to see Abe sneaking inside, with his face bloodied and his upper body hunched over.

I gasp quietly at the sight, "Abraham?" my eyebrows furrow. He raises his head carefully in response.

He winces as he shuts the door behind him, and I jump up from the settee.

"What did they do to you? You're hurt," I ask, reaching a hand out toward his ribs.

He hisses and clamps his fingers around my wrist, to which I smack his hand and rip my arm from him.

"Mary is going to be so angry with you," I shake my head, grabbing Abe's hand and turning to walk back to the fireplace. I try to push away my own feelings about the situation.

I was terrified he wouldn't come home, and that he would've been hanged and we wouldn't have known until after the fact. I was terrified I was going to lose my brother and had to help raise Thomas without a father. I was terrified I'd lose a brother _again_.

"I'm fine, I'm home now," my brother reassures me as he limps behind me until he's seated with an exhausted sigh.

Heavy footsteps echo in the hallway, and our father makes his way to us. He sits in his chair next to the hearth before looking up at Abraham and me. I stand up to leave as I know father wants to speak to Abe alone on this matter, however, I never completely leave the conversation. I never do, but they don't know that. I walk upstairs and take heavy, obvious steps towards my bedroom before removing my slippers and tiptoeing back to the guard rails. I begin listening in just as father asks Abraham why he took money from Selah.

"Neither a lender nor a borrower be," Abraham says.

I suddenly remember I left my book on the seat downstairs and tiptoe back to my room and heavily walk back across the upstairs. I slowly descend the stairs, two pairs of eyes landing on me and a pair of smiles flashed as if nothing were being said prior to my arrival.

I smile back and bend next to Abe, grabbing my book, "Nearly forgot this!"

"Good night," father smiles at me, bringing me in for a cheek kiss and I pat Abe's face gently as I walk past. I am sure to tread with volume before sneaking back to my previous spot above the stairs.

"I'll speak plain now," father says, and I roll my eyes. Of course he will.

"Legacy is everything," he continues, "The Smiths, the Strongs, the Tallmadges, they chose the wrong side."

"I wasn't choosing sides," Abe says quietly, "I was just tryin' to do right."

I slowly rise from my sitting position and walk softly to my bedroom. I've heard enough. Climbing into bed, I realize I'm a lot like Abe; I don't have a side in this war. I never really had one to begin with, despite my parent's and late brother's opinions. Abe and I choose to do what's morally right, and for _him_ , I am proud.

\---

It's right before dawn that I open the chifferobe in front of my bed to dig out my quiver. No one in my family except Abe knows that I make arrows and hunt game. I usually make good money or fair trade in return for rabbits and squirrels, especially from the lobster backs. They used to turn away the squirrel and preferred the rabbit, but since resources have been a little more scarce, the squirrels get me some coin for books or fruit. The clean wounds of the game keep people in town quiet from telling my father about it.

I sit on the bench at the foot of my bed, pulling on some of Abe's old boots before getting up to walk. As quietly as possible, I press my feet from heel to toe against the floor in a slow manner down the hallway. I have the stronger spots of the stairs memorized so they don't creak as I descend them. The old boot heels make quiet thuds against the stark silence. It's still dark out; the downstairs is blanketed in black autumn warmth without a soul awake. I wrap my entire hand around the doorknob at the back door, turning it tremendously slow. I step outside and pull the door closed, letting out a relieved breath. I begin to jog to the treeline, my boots and dress hem is wet with morning dew. As I walk through the forest I think about what happened a few days ago at the tavern, and how Abe easily could've gotten himself hanged. If it weren't for our father and his position, God only knows where we'd be right now. I'd have not one, but two dead brothers. Especially with Abe's narrow mind and decision making skills. Come to think of it, I haven't really seen Abraham since that night. I hope he isn't getting into trouble again. After walking for about an hour, I'm deep enough into the woods that the redcoats shouldn't spot me. 

Kneeling behind a large tree, I retrieve my bow and arrow from the quiver, along with the burlap sack I use to carry the animals in. As I'm sliding the arrow into its position, I hear a rustling in the distance, prompting me to pull the bow draw and aim. A few moments pass and a small wild rabbit hops from behind a tree. I still have my bow drawn back, and the arrow is pointed directly at the rabbit. Taking a deep breath, I focus on the small animal and prepare to release the spear. Behind me, a twig is snapped, causing the rabbit to bolt immediately. In reflex, I turn around with the arrow but quickly toss it away when I see the barrel of a gun aimed at my own head.

"Lay down your weapon at once! You're under arrest by the Continental Congress for illegal hunting!"

My hands fly into the air above my head in surrender with eyes wide as tea saucers, "I-I'm sorry I'm just-"

"No excuses, missy, just stay silent," barks a dark-haired man as he pulls me up by my elbow. I look up to see another man in our presence, who is holding a shotgun in his hand. He looks to be a little younger than me, but his eyes are cold. These men appeared to be a part of the continental militia.

Tears well up in my eyes from fear but I clench my jaw to will them away as the man binds my wrists together with rope, shoving me towards the other soldier. The younger one begins his trek through the woods in the direction of the rabbit, and the older one remains behind me to make sure I don't run. I was paralyzed with fear, so I just press my lips together and do as I'm told. I must've walked too far into the woods. I was far enough from the British but too close to the Continental Territory to be completely safe. The three of us walk for only 20 minutes before I begin to hear shouting and smell the smoke of a fire. I tense in fear and I must slow down my pace because the soldier behind me grips my forearms and pushes me forward. Before we break the edge of the woods, the burlap bag I had prior is shoved over my head. I can't see where I'm going and can only depend on the man behind me to guide me wherever we're going. A few moments later, we stop walking.

"Watch your step, little miss tory," the older man gruffs in my ear and holds my wrist as we walk down a set of stairs- or maybe a ladder of some sort- into a hot and muggy room. I'm then shoved onto the ground and the sack is ripped from my head, some of my hair coming with it.

I bite my lip to keep from screaming, my shoulders jerk and my hands staring against the binds as I try not to reach up at my head. The door to the makeshift prison slams shut and I'm alone.

\---

I fall asleep at some point and am awakened by shouting and the sound of water splashing.

The young male soldier from earlier sees me shuffling around and walks over to me as another soldier is holding a man's head down in a water bucket.

"It's your turn next," he says with his cold eyes boring into mine. I say nothing and keep eye contact, which angers him. He slides his right hand into my scalp, grips a fistful of my ginger hair and yanks me up.

"Tory whores like you think they're somethin' huh?" He snarls, his spit landing on my cheek. I wince and this only angers him more. But before he can raise a hand to me, someone comes barreling down the stairs.

" _Enough_! That's enough!"

I'm unhanded and the sloshing of water nearby stops, the man is gasping for air as he's shoved onto the ground, a burlap sack similar to mine suctioned to his face.

"I know him, he's not a spy. As for her, she's nothing to worry about. She'd not hurt a fly," the tall man says, and I furrow my eyebrows. I carefully eye him from across the chamber and I notice he's wearing one of the fancy Continental uniforms. He must be important, still, I wonder how on Earth he knows me, though.

The man who was being waterboarded begins to cough as the officer walks toward him. The two men who were here before begin to walk up the ladder and shut the door to the bunker.

"Your name came through dispatch, Mr. Woodhull."

My eyes widen in horror as panic rises up my throat, "No! No! Don't hurt him, he's my brother!" I cry, wriggling around in the corner, trying my hardest to stand up to run to Abe.

Oh God, what did he do to end up here? Is this where he's been the last few days? What's father going to do when he finds out? Especially when he finds we've _both_ been here?

The officer walks to me and unties my hands, pulling me up into a standing position. I'm finally able to see who the voice belongs to.

"Ben?" I barely whisper his name, shocked.

"Tallmadge is that you?" Abe calls from across the room. Ben walks over to him and snatches the burlap from his head.

I shakily walk over to Abe, who is still recovering from being submerged underwater.

"What the hell are you doing here, Virginia?" Abe asks incredulously, his gaze moving back and forth from Ben and me.

"I set out from camp immediately," Ben says, pulling Abraham up from the ground before I can answer.

"It is you. It is you, thank God!" Abe says, wiping his face of water.

I hurry to his side, hugging him immediately and he wraps his arms around me protectively, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

I shake my head, looking over at Ben, who's smirking at our revelation of him being here.

I silently peel my arms from Abe and move forward to hug Ben, "Thank God it's you," I pull away, "Can you get us out of here?" I look up at him, staring directly into his eyes.

"Of course he can, look at him," Abe is still gaping at Ben, running a hand through his hair as he studies the blue coat and gold buttons laid upon the tall man. The same tall man we used to play with as children back in Setauket, who is now here in the Continental Army fighting for our freedom.

"Alright, just slow down-" Ben begins, but Abe interrupts him almost hysterically.

"Ben you know me, I'm no smuggler. And whatever Virginia did, well, you know how she is. She probably meant no harm," Abe begs, following Ben around as he paces the cell. I raise an eyebrow at Abe for his remark, but he doesn't see.

"This is the first time I've ever-" Abe pants, and it's Ben's turn to interrupt him.

"I know that, I know-"

"...I've never even attempted-"

"I told them you were a man of integrity," Ben turns around and pats Abe's face, "and that you'd make every effort to cooperate."

"Thank you," Abe sighs in relief, but I caught what Ben said and I move in front of my brother defensively, "Cooperate?"

"They need to know who his contact was, to make sure you weren't giving aid to the enemy. As for you, they need to know who _you_ were hunting for, Vinny."

I stand back as Abe and Ben bicker back and forth, mentioning that both sides close an eye to illegal trade and illegal hunting. I try to go over everything that's happened today in my head so I wouldn't think it was another nightmare later. Which it may very well be.

"What's your true purpose here?" Abe asks after a pregnant pause, "You didn't ride all this way to get us out of trouble."

Ben gives no hint as to what is going on inside his head and gives Abe a letter, explaining it was a pardon for our release. They begin arguing about negotiation, and I get impatient quickly, wanting to go home and fall asleep in the warm bath.

"Look, Ben, we're not giving up people who are just trying to get by at this time, just let us go," I say, and Abe is pacing around again behind me.

"Vinny is right, they don't deserve to be thrown in this hell by the same congress who declares for _our_ freedom! We won't do it." Abe backs me up, spitting attitude at Ben, and pulls me into his side defensively.

Ben looks down, smirking lightly, and Abe and I study him for some sort of answer for why he's truly here.

Taking a look around the room to make sure no one is listening in nearby cells, Ben comes closer to us, "We're in the mind that if you two can sneak and smuggle, you can do the same with something more valuable; information."

"You've come to enlist, huh?" Abe shakes his head, pulling me closer to him.

"Not to enlist, but to recruit."

Abraham laughs at Ben like he's a sort of idiot, which he is if he thinks Abe is a spy of any sort.

"We don't ask anyone to fight for us."

" _I'm_ asking you. Come on you two, we grew up together. I remember who you were even if you've forgotten," Ben steps closer to us, and I keep my gaze locked on him.

He was right about one thing- Abe surely has forgotten who he is, but I, on the other hand, have not forgotten who I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii everyone, sorry the chapter was late, July has been A Month to be honest. my mom got very ill, had surgery, and is now about to begin chemo treatments. I start my sophomore year of college in a week, so updates might be a little slow but I won't give up on this story because I love it too much. it's like my child lol. if you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know in the comments and leave a kudos, and maybe add this book to your bookmarks if you haven't already? (: this story was originally posted on Wattpad, feel free to add it to your library there as well! much love!! -ana x


	5. Chapter Three - Holly Berries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first revolution is when you change your mind." - Gil Scott Heron

" **A** re you sure you want to do that?"

"We have to make it believable!"

"We can do that without slicing ourselves open, Abe."

My arms are crossed over my chest as I stand beside Abe's small rowboat, rolling my eyes at his idea of faking injuries. We were given our stuff back, including Abe's goods he traded for and my quiver. We spent the day rowing back home across the sound, and now we are on the shore debating what our next move was.

"Fine, just mess up your dress a little," Abe suggests, motioning towards my already scuffed and dirtied dress.

I tilt my head, raising a puzzled eyebrow as I pull the skirts outward to show him it was already fairly ruined. He stands there looking defeated, holding a knife he had stowed in his boat that the army didn't find in his hands nervously. I look away as he presses the blade into his flesh, a hideous cry coming from beside me a moment later.

"We good, then?" I quip, focusing my gaze on Abe's eyes instead of the blood trickling down his temple.

Panting with an unwavering glare, he tosses the knife back into the boat and begins to walk into the woods with me trailing behind.

"We have about half an hour's walk back to town, what's the plan?" I wonder aloud. The tree limbs and twigs that Abe previously pushed out of his way only slap back into place after he steps off, leaving me to shove them back. Every now and then one snaps in my face and scratches me and I inwardly curse.

"If anyone is along the road, we'll ask for help and say we were mugged. If no one is there, we walk into town carefully, so act injured," Abe says, not looking back at me as he trudges forward.

"What do we tell them? Where were we?"

"Uh, well," Abe sighs, "We shouldn't lie. We _were_ arrested by the Continental Army for illegal trade. Nothing else. Got it?"

"Yeah," I huff out as another switch pops me in the back of my arm.

\---

After a long trek in the woods and several more scratches and scrapes later, we finally make it to the road that stretches into the heart of town. I'm not too far behind Abe when he spots Robeson. Abe feigns a rib injury and bends over slightly, calling him for help. I hobble, half falsely, up to where my brother stands as Robeson runs off into the square, no less to snitch rather than get us help. So we slowly limp our way into Setauket, bloodied and caked with day-old mud, sporting limps. After hurrying down the hill where no one could see us, we pick up our pretend injury act once we are in the peripheral of the square. Abe and I grimace at a few people, who stare at us and scurry away in hushed tones. Before I can ask Abe why everyone was staring, a clamor of voices heads our way.

"There!" Robeson points us out to a group of British soldiers, who begin running towards us.

Fear floods through my veins as they begin pulling me away from Abe and a soldier who couldn't be much older than me pulls my hands behind my back, keeping me from doing anything as they slam my brother against a nearby building.

"I've been mugged," he huffs, soldiers pinning his wrists against the wooden wall.

"Now you'll be hanged," a tall soldier says in a hauntingly soft voice, his eyes cold as he walks past. We maintain eye contact for a moment and I break it quickly; a feeling of dread consumes me every second I stare into his dead, emotionless eyes.

"Let the missus go," the man says immediately after he passes my line of sight. I quietly watch the soldiers take Abe away as I bite sores into my tongue so I don't cry out, it'd only complicate things further and I'd probably be arrested too. I manage to pull my wrists out of the soldier behind me's grip, him letting me go a little too slowly for my liking.

I'm escorted home where, thankfully, father isn't yet. I pull off my muddied boots and hurry upstairs before any of the help spots me. I grab a wash bucket that's full of cold, forgotten water, and use it to scrub dirt from my face and neck. I didn't feel up for full bathing after the tiring day I've had. I peel my dress and skirts off along with my corset, scrubbing off remaining dirt everywhere else before slipping on a nightgown. After doing so, I pull parchment and ink vector with a clean quill from a drawer in my desk and sit down to draft a letter to my best friend.

Dearest Ophelia,

I am writing to you to express my deepest regrets for not writing to you in the last few days. I have gotten caught up in some things that I cannot discuss freely. Please meet me at our spot on Thursday. Do not tell anyone where you are going and be discreet as possible, the holly berries are everywhere. 

Sincerely, Vinny.

I retrieve my wax seal to seal the letter shut in the envelope, and leave it on the desk for tomorrow morning when the courier comes by. I put away my writing materials and climb into bed for a nap, exhausted from the events of the week.

\---

"Virginia, wake up."

My eyes fly open as someone shoves my shoulder, and I suddenly sit up, yanking my covers off of me and defensively throw up my fists.

"Calm down, it's me," Abe puts his hands over my fists, lowering them as I steady my breathing.

"Goodness, don't wake me like that, Abraham!" I push my hair out of my face, "What's wrong? They let you go? That odd tall man didn't hurt you, did he?"

Abe's face remains pensive as he takes a seat on my bed by my knees, "We're having dinner downstairs with Major Hewlett and father to discuss our whereabouts and what my punishment is going to be. They didn't do anything, don't worry."

I let out a sigh of relief, only to go over his words in my head again and panic. I sit up straighter and widen my eyes in fear, "Major Hewlett? Our whereabouts? _Your_ punishment? I was there too, Abe. I can't let you take the fall for this-"

"They suspect I killed Captain Joyce, the man who had Selah and I arrested at the tavern," Abe says quietly, and I give him a confused look.

"The redcoats found him with his throat slit this morning while we were missing," Abe clears his throat.

"Oh," I whisper. "But you _didn't_ , did you?"

Abe shakes his head vigorously, scrunching his eyebrows together, "Of course not! I was across the sound with you, remember?"

"Well," I shrug, climbing out of bed, "It seems I don't know much about your capabilities like I thought, anyway. You've done things this week that I never would have expected from you."

Abe side-eyes me as he gets up from my bed, walking towards my bedroom door, "I could say the same for you. Hurry and get cleaned up and dressed, dinner is in an hour. Just follow my lead, okay?"

"What are you going to say?" I ask, searching through my wardrobe. I hold back a giggle at the fact Abe thinks he's leading anything in any way.

When I don't receive an answer I look over at the door to see Abraham gone.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. We are definitely going to be caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my deepest apologies for the super late update! I've been going through a lot this year, so has everyone, but it's been keeping me occupied. now that my semester has ended and my life has slowed down, I'll have more time to write. this chapter is half the word count I usually put out, but I decided that maybe if I make the chapters shorter I'll be more up for writing them and not picking over them like a perfectionist vulture! anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving if you celebrate ♥ please leave a kudos and leave a comment, maybe even add this book to your bookmakrs if you enjoyed reading! (: - ana x
> 
> p.s. thank you all so much for 500+ reads on wattpad and 130+ hits on here! x


	6. Chapter Four - No Good Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In the depth of winter, I finally learned that there was in me an invincible summer.” - Albert Camus

**_January 10, 1771_ **

**I** was huddled up in my winter coat next to Anna, who was rolling her eyes at the boys while they chucked snowballs at each other. We were in our usual spot by the sound where the land was cleared, giving us the ideal room to do as we pleased. I wanted to join in on the snowball fight, but Caleb joked that it was a “boy activity” and not a girl’s. So I remained next to my best friend instead, and I was so angry, I knew I could melt the snow beneath my feet.

“I can feel the anger radiating off of you, Vinny. Don’t worry much about it. It’s not as fun as it looks, anyway,” Anna mumbled, “Let the boys get hurt and sting from the snow. You don’t want to spend your birthday bundled up by the fire.”

I sighed, “But it _does_ look fun. I know it’s not lady-like, but so what? Our families aren’t around to say anything! Besides, it _is_ my birthday.” 

Anna opened her mouth to say something but a large snowball suddenly hit the side of my face, preventing her from doing so. I turned my head slowly, my face looked calm but my insides were boiling. Ben, who appeared to be the perpetrator, was chuckling until he saw my expression. It was odd that it was Ben and not Caleb who threw the snowball, but it didn’t keep me from being frustrated. Ben, Abe, and Caleb all ran towards the sound and I followed hot on their tails, a ball of snow in my hands. 

“Virginia!” Anna called after me, trying not to laugh at my behavior. She knew Ben deserved what was coming to him.

During the winter, the sound froze completely in the shallows, making it difficult to decipher where the shoreline was due to snow cover. If you weren’t careful, you could walk out too far past the shallows into the deeper water, where you’d likely to fall in the icy sound. We were all too busy running to realize that we were coming up on the ice.

I was close enough for Ben to launch my palmful of snow at his beanie-clad head, but as I was lifting my arm to make my shot, Ben disappeared into the freezing Setuaket Sound.

“Benjamin!” I shouted, panicked but trying as hard as possible not to run, and instead took slow, long stridden steps towards where he fell in.

“Virginia, what are you doing?” Abe called out to me from a few feet away beside Caleb, who apparently saw the same thing I did. His face was paled and terrified.

“Ben fell through the ice!” I yelled, finally standing right above the small entry hole to the water below. Ben broke the surface, his face bright red and his lips a slight purple tinge.

I removed my coat and got onto my knees and elbows, turning around the see Caleb and Abe slowly making their way to me with Anna not far behind. 

“Caleb, grab my legs!” I shouted over my shoulder.

Caleb hurried to copy my position, grasping my calves as Abraham and Anna stood closely behind us.

“Abe, Anna, go back to shore so we don’t all fall in,” Caleb said, digging the toes of his boots into the ice to anchor himself somewhat.

Abe and Anna made their way back to the shallows, watching us nervously.

I stretched my arms out for Ben to grab onto, hoping Caleb had a good hold on my legs.

Ben’s hands gripped my forearms shakily, “I-I’m s-sorry Vin.”

I shook my head, my breath visible in the air as the sun began to set, dropping the temperature further. We had to hurry.

“It’s okay, Ben. Just shut up and let us pull you out. On the count of three, push yourself upwards while I pull you,” I said, looking back at Caleb for confirmation that he heard me. He nodded and I faced Ben again, his water slicked hair began to freeze.

“One, two, three!”

Caleb pulled my legs as I pulled Ben’s arms, and his tall frame was yanked from the water. He laid out on the ice next to Caleb and me before I slowly stood up. I helped Caleb do the same before we began to drag Ben across the sound towards where Abe and Anna still stood. I grabbed my coat and shoved it over my soaked arms.

Once we got to the shore, Abraham helped Caleb pick Ben up, carrying him through the trees and into the field where we were before. Anna followed next to me. “I can’t believe you just did that,” she said breathlessly.

“I couldn’t let him freeze to death or drown,” I sniffed, covering my upper arms with my hands, trying to keep in the little warmth I had in my body. 

“Abraham,” I called out to my brother, who turned around from where he was walking beside Caleb. We had finally got to town as the sun dipped below the horizon. He paused and waited for Anna and me to reach him.

“Could you head home and tell mother and father I’m with Anna? I want to stay with Ben and make sure he is okay,” I frowned and pleaded with my eyes.

Abe sighed, “Yes. Just be back before too long, okay?” he patted Caleb on the shoulder that Ben wasn’t draped over, and walked in the direction of our house.

“Be careful,” Anna whispered before retreating to her own home.

The air was still and silent, the snow absorbed any light and sound as the day faded away into the night. There wasn’t a soul outside; everyone was inside their homes by the fire. The only thing you could hear was Caleb and I’s boots crunching in the powdery snow. I glanced over at Ben to see if he had moved at all, but instead, I saw his lips turning blue and frost coating his eyelashes. His wet and slowly freezing coat wasn’t doing much to keep him warm. I pulled the fur off of my arms and wrapped it over his shoulders and back. 

“Virginia, you’ll freeze!” Caleb scolded.

I shrugged, “I’ll be fine, Caleb. Ben will freeze to death.”

To that, he remained silent and didn’t argue again.

We finally approached Ben’s house just as the sky turned black, and the boy still hadn’t stirred. We had walked as fast as possible before the temperature outside dropped further. I knocked on the Tallmadge’s door furiously and hoped someone would hurry to answer.

Father Tallmadge opened the door, a smile graced upon his face at our presence, only to fall once he saw the condition of his son.

“Come in, put him by the fire,” he said, stepping aside to let us in immediately.

Caleb walked quickly towards the hearth, laying Ben down on the floor as Mrs. Tallmadge brought several quilts to cover him. Caleb and I sat beside him quietly.

“What happened?” Ben’s mother whispered to me, crouched by her son. I kept eye contact with her, expressionless, trying to un-numb my brain from the cold and adrenaline. After a few moments, and her furrowing her eyebrows at me in annoyance and concern, I blinked.

“We were by the sound,” I said, my voice broke the silence in the house other than the crackling fire, “The boys were fighting with snow. We all started chasing each other and didn’t recall being on the ice.”

Father Tallmadge stood in front of us, rubbing his chin with his hand, not taking his eyes off of Ben. 

“Virginia, darling, you’re shivering,” Mrs. Tallmadge frowned, taking one of the quilts and wrapped it around my shoulders. She studied me for a moment, noticing my frozen hair.

“Did you fall in too?” she asked.

“No ma’am, I jumped in after him to pull him out.”

The room fell silent again.

“May God bless you,” Father Tallmadge whispered. I looked over at Caleb, who nodded his head in agreement.

“Thank you, Virginia,” Mrs. Tallmadge said and hugged me tightly.

Over her shoulder, I noticed Ben began to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo! I hope everyone had very wonderful holidays and a great new year!! I hope you all enjoy this flashback chapter! (: please leave kudos, comment, and bookmark if you enjoyed ♥ thank you so much for 700 reads on wattpad!! - ana x


End file.
